Randomly generated soldiers
Randomly generated soldiers are soldiers that appear in the game randomly. They have no definite name or rank. Their looks are drawn from a limited amount of models, and their weapons come from a small pool that is dictated by the faction the character is being generated for. If a randomly generated soldier dies, they will be replaced with another one that spawns out of the player's sight. In the case of allies, their names will be randomly generated as well. Call of Duty In Call of Duty, there are 150 random American names, 141 random British names, and 139 random Russian names. In the American case, if the random character has a Thompson submachine gun, they are automatically a Lieutenant. Otherwise, the random American has a 60% chance to be a Private, 20% chance to be a Corporal, and 20% chance to be a sergeant. In the Russian and British cases, all randomly generated soldiers have their rank attached to their name string. Each name has an "ID number" attached to it that the game fetches when it associates it with a person. American soldier names British soldier names Soviet soldier names ''Call of Duty 2'' In Call of Duty 2, the naming system has been slimmed down and revamped from the first game. There are 60 American names, 60 British names, 51 German names, 27 Russian male first names, 138 Russian male last names, 23 Russian female first names, and 31 Russian female last names. A different rank system is in action for each faction as well. American names The rank of randomized American soldiers is based on the character models a soldier has been assigned, the numbers of which are fixed in the American campaign. If they have the model of an American corporal, their rank will be Corporal. If they have Sgt. Randall's model, they will be a Sergeant. If they have Lt. Coffey's model, they will be a Lieutenant. Otherwise, they will be a Private. British names If a soldier's character model has been fixed to a Private's model, they will be a private. If their model is fixed to a Corporal's, they will be a Corporal. Otherwise, a randomly generated soldier has a 50% to be a Private, a 30% chance to be a Corporal, and a 20% chance to be a Sergeant. German names German soldiers have a 60% chance to be a Private, 20% chance to be a Corporal, and a 20% chance to be a Sergeant. Russian male names If a Russian soldier is wearing a "trench hat," they will be a Corporal. Otherwise, a Russian has a 50% chance to be a Private, a 30% chance to be a Corporal, and a 20% chance to be a sergeant. Russian female names Russian females can be seen in the campaign as well, although they are rarer sights. They follow the same ranking system as Russian males. Females have different last names than males due to the Russian custom of adding an "-a" to the end. Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Category:Gameplay mechanics